


⋆Supergirl x Power Rangers [4x04] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [17]
Category: Power Rangers, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Winn is a Robot, Combat, Crack Treated Seriously, Edit, Fanvids, Humor, Mel even has a Dinosaur, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: As soon as I saw the episode I just HAD TO do it for the CRACK. Turns out the SG universe fits right in. HahahaHere’s the video you never thought you needed.-Created on Final Cut Pro





	⋆Supergirl x Power Rangers [4x04] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 <https://youtu.be/4KLOypz3vAM>

 

‘They've got a power and a force

 that you've never seen before.

They've got the ability to morph  
and to even up the score.  
No one can ever take them down  
the power lies on their siiiide.

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

 They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands.

They know to only use their weapons for defense.  
No one will ever take them down,  
the power lies on their siiiide.

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

No one can ever take them down  
the power lies on their siiiide.

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers  
Go Go Power Rangers’

 

Mighty Morphine Theme Tune 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!!
> 
> ——> Twitter : @SarahRAWWR15
> 
> Tumblr : sarahzorel


End file.
